Petit Bouquet De Fluers Girl's Academy
by YuriUsagi
Summary: Alice has just graduated from middle school and is heading to her first year of high school. She decides to go to Petit Bouquet De Fluers Girl's Academy and meets some colorful characters while there. Rated T for language. Rating may go up later. Yuri


Petit Bouquet De Fleurs Girl's Academy

By YuriUsagi

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Pandora Hearts by any means, I am just a fan who loves Pandora Hearts and yuri to death! Besides, the PH fandom needs more yuri! **

Author's Note: Something I really hate about yuri is the all girl's school cliche that happens every time. I'd thought I'd twist it by, instead of making the chicks afraid of guys like they are in every freaking yuri manga, to have Alice have a male love interest, but still love girls as well.

**Chapter 1: **Rejections, Memories, and New Schools

* * *

><p><span>A<span>lice's POV:

It had been almost a year since Alice moved in with the Vessalius family, and now, she was leaving middle school. Oz, he had already left Middle school, and was entering his second year of highschool.

"Alice-sama! What school are you going to go to?" Ada, Oz's younger sister, had yawned as she appeared from the basement. What she was doing in there, only God knows, that is, if he wants to know.

The brunette twitched at the sight of the blond. Though she didn't hate Ada, she didn't like her either. Everything about her was annoying. The way she cried when she saw a spider, the way she always clung on to her older brother...And more importantly, how people would turn around to stare at her cow tits as Alice called instead of talking to the great and majestic Alice!

"I haven't decided yet." Indigo eyes glared as words were muttered, barely inaudible. But of course, Oz's little sister, being the goody two shoes she was, always made sure to be listening at full force.

"Why not go to onii-chan's school-" That had done it. There was no way in hell Alice would go to Oz's school. Ada knew that as well, but it was always worth a try?

"Are you a moron? I will not go to that jerk's school! How dare you suggest crap like that? Were you born without a brain or do your cow tits get in the way of thinking? Go die in hell, Blondie!"

There was a reason for her harsh words. Though she never was exactly kind with her wording, even for Alice, when saying something like that other to Seaweed Head (whom she enjoyed bullying immensely), one should take it with a grain of salt. It happened a few months ago.

Narrator's POV:

_"Aliiiice!" A young boy's voice cheered. Running towards the girl and looking up at her with youthful, emerald eyes, the young blond, or Oz as we call him, smiled dazzlingly at her. _

_ "Oz, don't run so fast, you'll trip and then I'll be the one laughing." She smirked at the young boy, her long, chocolate hair in a single braid to be kept in place. "So, what is it you want to tell me so badly? And can I take my heels off, they're hurting my feet." Oz nodded at her and watched as she threw her shoes off to the side._

_ "Well, you see, I'd thought I'd take you out to dinne-" _

_ "Dinner? YES, FREE FOOD!" She cheered, not giving him enough time to let him finish his sentence._

_ Of course, things went along well. It was just like any other day, two friends chatting over a nice meal. _

_ "Hey Alice."_

_ "What is it?" She mumbled as she shoved food into her mouth like the glutton she was._

_ "Er...Alice, I... I just want to say that you're like the sun for me." Oz turned a bright red, but Alice took no notice._

_ "Thanks...I think...Doesn't the sun hurt your eyes though?" She didn't quite get it obviously. _

_ "Alice, what I'm trying to say is that I love you." She certainly understood that part._

_ "Pardon me? I think you're mistaken. Are you high and if so, can I get some of that?" She paused in her tracks, dropping an apple which she was about to bite into. She must have misheard something right._

_ "No, I'm not mistaken and I'm definitely not high. I think I love you." And there was the first mistake._

_ "You said think. Why don't you come back when you KNOW that you love me. Besides, I have other things to think about than relationships." Of course she didn't mean it, she was just messing with him, but the look on his face, even a war leader such as Mussolini would pity him looking at that expression. _

_ "Oh, I see. So you're saying that you don't thinking I love you enough?" He grabbed her by the shoulders as his voice shook with worry. "Alice, I'll kill for you, I'll do anything!"_

_ She chuckled. "Listen, Boy, I'm just not interested. If you supposedly love me so much, than I demand you go skinny dipping into the fountain in the middle of town during the festival for everyone to see tomorrow." Oz nodded and ran off. As if he'll really do something so stupid. When she'd come home, it'll be the same as usual, Seaweed Head coming to visit, the clown popping by, and Big Sister Sharon as well, all of them will be enjoying themselves and she would find out that this was just a prank. But the problem was that it wasn't._

_ He would stare at her the whole night until it was time to go to bed, and even as she walked to her room, she could sense his gaze locked onto her. _

_ Before she knew it, it was the time of the 's festival, but Oz wasn't there. She began to wonder if something had happened to him, as if he would not show up. Oz always kept his word, even if it was something ridicoulous. _

_ "Oz! Where are you, come out now!" She was adorned in her average clothing, a small black skirt, a red over coat with white diamond decorating it, and a large white bow as usual. "Oz!" That's when she saw it, in a cafe window. Oz was there alright, but with someone else. She couldn't really see the girl, but even so, she knew well enough what was going on. He sat there, holding her hand, stroking the girl's hair, than her face. It eventually went on to kissing. But, Oz could see Alice through the window, and he smiled wickedly, hoping for even a shot of jealousy. Though, she didn't feel it, she literally felt nothing._

_ Walking on, she ignored him. She didn't know what his problem was, but hell, she was going to make his life a living hell now. No one tells Alice they love her and lie about it. NO ONE._

_ Days went by, and Oz would find notes along the house, or once or twice, a dead cat. Sometimes he would find torn up photos, many times they were singed as if they were thrown into a fire. Whatever he found, it was clear, Alice hated him. Why? Why did he have to try to make her jealous? He did the skinny dipping like she told him to, but that wasn't enough. She only wanted to seem him embarrassed. Right? Maybe, maybe, if he could make her see him with another woman, than she would realized she loved him just like in all of the mangas. But no, it didn't work._

_ No matter what, they could never look at each other, and they never even bothered to talk, they had stopped even seeing each other after that. It was like they didn't exist, so of course she didn't notice how Oz stopped coming home. How could she have known that something was wrong if she never even saw him._

Alice's POV:

"I'm sorry, I forgot you and Onii-chan don't talk to each other anymore. It's just that I thought that you might want to see him for a last time." Ada whimpered, expecting the fierce Alice to slap her. Though nothing happened.

"What do you mean one last time? Are you insane. Besides, I've already decided on what school I'll go to. I'll be going to Petit Bouquet De Fleurs Girl's Academy."

"Alice-sama is going there as well? What a coincidence!" Ada smiled, changing her tone from a frightened one, to a cheerful one, just like her brothers. "I was going to go to Lutwidge Academy for the Prestigious, but quite a few of my friends seem to be wanting to attend there as well. Since Alice-sama is going, I should go as well!" Alice sighed, she had to be going to the same school as THIS IDIOT? No thank you. But, it was the only school in the area that she wouldn't have to worry about bumping into any men in.

"Just shut up. I've already got accepted into it. Now pardon me, but I'm gonna go shopping for my school uniform!" She scowled, though it didn't seem to go through Ada's head that all Alice wanted to do was have some alone time.

"Alright! I need to go buy mine too so why don't we go together?" There went Alice's alone time.

"Fine, but you'll be paying for your own clothes. Don't think I'm treating you or anything."

* * *

><p>The end of the first chapter? Sorry if any characters seemed OOC. I just wanted to set up the atmosphere of the story! ^^ Don't worry, you'll be getting your yuri soon. Chapter 1 was for introduction purposes.<p> 


End file.
